


Where is This Going?

by Arcane_Sire



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Sire/pseuds/Arcane_Sire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title explains it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Again?

     You had been working for a while in the kitchens and the balls of your feet were beginning to ache. You set down to knife you had just been using to brush [h/c] bangs out of your face. 'Oh no...' You had noticed the sheen of sweat on your forearm and your mouth began to taste salty as you tongue became numb. You knew this feeling all too well and it always occurred before you got sick. You shed your hairnet and latex gloves into the nearest trash bin on your way out to get fresh air. As it seemed the farther you walked the more lightheaded you felt till all you could register was the pounding in you head and the bright white spots that took over your vision. Leaning heavily against the wall your barely open eyes closed on you making everything black. Somehow though you knew in the back of your mind you were safe on the ground. When you opened your eyes all you could see was a crouched figure next to you shrouded in white. Your body wouldn't comply as you tried to make it easier for the person assisting you in sitting up.

  "...Kay?" The thick pounding in your head seemed to drown any outside sound. "Are you okay, Miss?" You were finally able to somewhat regain your bodily functions and shook your head side to side. This action just worsened your condition and made you lull yourself to one side, but the man's firm grip kept you from completely falling over. "....!!!....!!!"  He was calling for something with urgency you could feel it in the vibrations in the air yet noise still didn't reach your ears.

 You placed a hand onto the ground below you and began to re-situate your legs to a stable sitting position. "Ughhh..."  So many thoughts were running through your mind. You don't remember when you got on the ground, because last time you checked you had been upright against the wall. "My head hurts.... And it's hot." You fanned yourself, your clothes were drenched in sweat and a bottled water was held in front of your face. You grasped it carefully not trusting the full functionality of your muscles. It felt so good to drink something cold. You blinked your vision clear and let your [e/c] orbs wander back to the person clad in white next to you.

 It wasn't actually white now that you got a good look. There were accents of pink and purple around his legs and stripped... Cravat? Is that what they're called? Yeah, if there is anything you learned from Shingeki no Kyojin It was that the fluffy neck bit was a cravat. 'Now then, on to the face...' the first thing you noticed made you eyebrows furrow a bit. Was this man's chin puff purple? (Yes its actually called a chin puff. Hilarious, I know.) His lips down turned into a frown. Pointed ears. Purple hair. Large top hat.

 . . . . .

 'Mepisto... No way!' You scooted back with your heart pounding faster the more it sunk in. In fact, you weren't even on tilled floor anymore it grass. "Q-!... Quick question, sir." You cleared your throat still finding it thick with mucus. He simply stood up and smiled down at you.

  "And that would be?" One of his hands rested on his hip while the other hung at the side.

  "Where am I?" His smile grew into a smirk.

  "Well young miss, that depends on what you mean by here." He brought an umbrella from behind his back and began to swing it about while pacing in front of your seated figure. "You could be on earth, but you could also be in Japan. Then again you are also on my school's grounds as well."

 You gulped at the word and you knew exactly what happens at this "man's" school. "School. What school exactly?" You stood up while trying to shake off the heavy feeling that plagued you so far.

  "You are on the grounds of the famous True Cross Academy, my dear!" His arms swung wide gesturing to the mountain of buildings he had apparently failed to notice when coming to. All you could do is to nod. 'It would be best to fake innocence.' But your heart kept pounding every time you looked at the extravagant Headmaster. 'Snap out of it!' You mentally berated yourself. 'Remember? Demon king, super old, crazy younger brother. He may be attractive, but you are not in [C/n] anymore.' You shook your head sending [h/l] [h/c] locks swishing side to side.

  "So... Let's just say- and I'm only speaking theoretically here- that someone got lost and they were very far from home with no money. How do you suggest one would get back?" Craning your head back to look him in the face you awaited for some type of advice.

 Mephisto leaned down to your height. "Well I guess they aren't going home, are they?"

 Your mouth was left agape. Not going home. Not going home. WAIT! If you are really at True Cross Academy then you aren't even on your "earth" since there is no school like this there. It's all fiction: Anime, manga, a franchise. You grunted and walked away to kick the closest thing to you, which happened to be a tree. It shook violently at the punt of your boot and leaves fell in droves. Why is this so confusing, ugh! When you finally breathe, you almost run into your helper's chest. Though you don't know when he got so close so fast.

  "Look Mephisto, I'm sorry about your tree, but as you can see I am also frustrated, tired, penniless, and homeless."

  "No, no that is perfectly understandable." He nodded as to prove his agreement. "But how did you know my name? I don't believe I had introduced myself yet..." His eyebrow raised and green eyes never stopped looking at you.

 'Crap, gosh _darn_ it [Y/n]!' "W-well ... You see I, uh, I'm really." You looked down at your boots as they lightly kicked over the grass. "I'mareallyabigfanofyoursandiwantedtomeetyouinpersonsoIsnuckoverseastoseeyou!" You gulped in some much needed air, face still warm from your otherwise weird confession.

 His eyes were wide for a while until they settled back to their slight expression. "So it seems." He says as he gave you another once over. "Well then! We shall go to my office so we can discuss What you'd like to receive for the trouble of coming all the way here from...?"

  "[C/n]."

  "Yes, [C/n]." He repeated back. A lavender gloved hand had waved out in front of him towards the heart of the campus. "Shall we?"

  "T-thank you." You blushed and nodded when he began to walk.

It seems you are in a tight spot[Y/n]. It seems like you won't be leaving anytime soon, but you know what they say. Fake it till you make it.  


	2. Green Tea and Manga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hasn't even been a full day and you got into trouble. Again! Alternate universes must love hurting you or the author of this story is just sadistic.

 You were now sitting in the comfortably in a plush chair within Mephisto's office. In all actuality, you thought the room was going to be none too comfortably considering how showy it seemed in the anime. Credit given where credit is due, you could practically melt into its soft cushions. 

  "So, Miss...? Well it seems you know about me, but I still haven't received your name."

 Shaken from your fantasy you startle and do a curt bow in apology. "Right, um, my name is [Y/n], [Y/n] [L/n]. Pleasure to finally meet you Mephisto." You instinctively held out your hand for a shake to which he grabbed yours and shook it as well. Of course his grip was very firm and you could feel every single deal that he had made with that same exact hand. 'Maybe shaking his hand wasn't the smartest thing to do. I feel like I just made a deal with the devil.' Uncertainty was hanging over you like a guillotine, waiting for you to slip up.

 Something sweet wafted under your nose so you opened your eyes to find a cup of tea. "Oh, thank you." You carefully grab the saucer underneath and the cup by its handle bringing the edge of it to your lips and taking a tentative sip. Your eyes widen in familiarity, macha?

  "This green tea is delicious sir, thank you."

He seemed to appreciate your comment and took a sip as well. "Well I'm glad you like it, it took me a long time to be able to make it this good." You almost choke on air.

 'He made this? Since when could he cook? Wait... Boiling water and whisking in matcha powder isn't cooking is it?' You take a long swig and sigh. 'At least I haven't died yet.'

 When you look up you see him resting his chin on his folded over gloved hands. He just stared at you igniting a flush of self consciousness. You shift back into the seat and fiddle with loose strands of [h/c] hair.  'What is he thinking? This was such a bad idea, I suck at lying.'

  "Ahem!" The world came back to focus and Mephisto gave a quick grin. "Now then, I think we have some business to attend to. Especially pertaining to your circumstances." He set his hands down on to his desk. "Miss [L/n] we should discuss your living arrangements. I assume you don't have any made at the moment, yes?" You nodded slowly and raised a brow in confusion. "So I have decided to help you out and invite you to stay as an assistant to the school."

 If you had any tea you would have spit it out. Luckily nothing was in your mouth so it just laid agape like a fish's mouth. "I can stay here? Really! Like, real life real?"

 He seemed bemused by your choice of words and nodded." That is what I said."

  "Oh my gosh, this is so cool. I get to stay at true cross academy!" You were ecstatic. Almost as if you were made of a bundle of excited electrons. "Wait. You mentioned the word assistant? What does an assistant do?"

 He pulled out a sheet of paper and set it down in front of you. "I am glad you asked. In general you'll be helping anyone that requires an extra pair of hands. It could be organizing papers and grading them, or running supply errands, taking an extra set of notes for missing students or as a stand in substitute when someone is away. It is all up to whom needs you and what for."

  "So I'm like the lap dog minus the cuteness. I can't complain I guess." You leaned back. You finally decide to just gaze around the room and replay everything you remember about the series. Sadly, you hadn't read the manga or you may have had more accurate information to play on.

 A loud and ground shaking buzz - at least to you- started in your right side pocket. Picking up your phone you look down at its screen to see the thing had seemed to start screen tearing and the buzzing grew louder until some large mass made an appearance through the electronic fuzz of the screen. It soon started to climb its way out and you tried throwing it away but as soon as it was airborne a clawed hand came out and gripped your wrist burning it with its touch. You could hear the searing of your flesh underneath that made you scream in agony while tears dripped past your lashes to the floor. It seemed that the strange mass had made half of what you assumed was its body protruding from our phone. Before it could go any farther though, it suddenly vanished into a large plume of old dust. With a ragged breath you sat up gripping tightly at your wrist. You were afraid of looking at the probably burned through [s/c] under your fingers and the blood seeping between them was enough to make sure you wouldn't let go.  You looked up to see the only other person to witness the event look at you like some kind of culprit or guilty party under trial. Seeing as you had no fucking clue what just happened there was only one logical reply left.

  "Well shit. That hurt a lot." You tried to laugh but it turned into a string of hisses as your body jostled your hand that was guarding your wrist. Looking down still avoiding directly looking at the damage it came to your realization that you were starting to slowly dye the edge of his chair and the floor red. "Ah! I am so sorry about the mess I'm making; I'll clean it up right away. If you need to charge me anything I'm sure I can figure a way to come into some money and pay to get it cleaned!"

 He just raised a hand and smiled. "It's no problem Miss [L/n]. There is no need to get so worked up about it and cry."

   'I'm crying?' Sure enough when you lifted your hands to your face, albeit painfully, there was a slight dampness to your cheeks. Without hesitation you quickly wiped them dry though there was nothing you could do about the redness. "Ok. Ok. I think I'm good." He just clicked his tongue like he was about to educate you.

  "Tsk, tsk. There is still the matter of our wrist." He clearly pointed to it since you had let go in order to dry your face with the back of your hands. Obviously the inside palms were now covered in blood. He stood up and help motion you to the door. "There is an infirmary on campus and you can go visit the nurse's office to get patched up." He placed a key into the lock then opened it to reveal a hall somewhere in the school. Hell, the nurse's office was only a couple doors down from where you stood. "Then I'll send someone over to show you to your new living space. It's getting late so hurry along now child."

 Stumbling forward you made your way over but turned back just before entering to thank the Headmaster again. Go figures when you did the door was closed and he was gone. 'For another time I guess.' You lamented over the thought and opened the door with a soft, "Sorry for the intrusion." only to have two pairs of eyes land on you.


	3. Failed Introductions

 There laying in one of the infirmary beds was a baldish kid with a cast covered arm and another with skunk like hair sitting next to him. By the looks of it you may have interrupted something so you quickly turned to leave. "Ah sorry, I can wait till y'all are done."

  "Oi!" Ryuji raised his voice just as you stepped back out. "There's no need, ya came in because you're hurt right?"

  "I guess so, but I don't see the nurse so maybe I should wait-" You suggested only to be cut off by the kid in the bed.

  "Actually, at this office we dress wounds ourselves just to be safe." A long 'Ah' summed up your understanding. They just looked at you like you were stupid, which is to off 'cause you have failed a couple classes in your day. "Do you not know how to take care of your own wounds yet?" He prompted. 'My sweet child koneko-kun. You don't deserve what's happening to ya, but you grow so much afterwards.'

 A finger poked you right between the eyes forcing you to stumble back releasing your wrist, much to your dismay, and catching yourself on the curtain to your right. "Hey, what was that for? Man, if I tripped and fell that'd be like my third concussion this week." Maybe the severity was exaggerated, but when you do fall you have a tendency to land on the back of your head first. There was no remark as the boys stares traveled from the bloody hand print on the white curtain to the exposed flesh of your wrist.

 In quick succession you watched Ryuji go about the room to different shelves grabbing items and setting them down at a small medical table while muttering softly under his breath.  He waved you over to sit on the opposite side of the room without stopping his muttering. This is not a good sign. As you inched closer to him the injury began to sizzle even more and for a second you considered walking away or at least far enough that the chants wouldn't hurt. 'It's gotta be for good reason, right?' Pushing on to the point where you were practically gnawing your lower lip, he finished the chant as you sat down. He discreetly placed his prayer beads back in his pocket and took a disinfectant swab and dabbed it along the edges where you skin begins again. As much as characters make it look like it hurts it was really not that bad, just a uncomfortable tingle really. 'Hah! Wimps.' You watched in amazement as he finished cleaning and disinfecting your wound. Now it was covered by a pristine white bandage. It wouldn't stay that way, but you could always get it rewrapped on the main campus.

  "Thanks, I guess?" You scratched the back of your head out of habit from nervousness. Just because they were characters doesn't mean they aren't real people, and talking to people isn't your specialty. "Maybe I should get going. Thank you for the help and I'm sorry again for interrupting." You quickly bowed to the both of them and left the room heart pounding. As you closed the door you let out a long sigh. "So, were in the world is-(Carmen Sandiego?)- my escort?"

 Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear. At that thought a finger tapped your shoulder and you turned to see an auburn bushel of hair "Hi, my name is Takeshi Sasamiya. You need help getting around yes?"

  "Yeah, I don't know my way yet since I'm new here. My name is [Y/n] [L/n]." He just chuckled a bit and waved you forward.

  "Don't worry, just follow me. It's what I'm here for." You just silently nodded and he navigated the maze towards your new home. After what you would consider about thirty minutes you stopped in front of a older dorm than the others you passed by. "Sorry that you have to stay in this rundown place, but we don't have enough room. Since you just transferred you can stay here with some other overflow students. Good luck!" He waved and left you on your own. 'I have to introduce myself, huh?'

 After taking a deep breath you pulled open the door while looking at the ground so you wouldn't trip out of nervousness when you step in to meet your new building mates.  Come to think of it did you introduce yourself back in the nurse's office? A hand caressed your chin in thought as you continued frowning at the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I can't believe I didn't up date this sooner. I thought I did so my bad. I fixed it.


	4. One Of Us

 Once your head was raised [e/c] orbs meet with the blue almost turquoise of those watching. Even though on any given day back home they would be recognizable and almost nostalgic, it's almost like you're seeing them for the first time. You gazed up and down at the two boys eating in what was an older dining hall only to stifle a giggle when you notice Rin's tail flicking about behind him even though the rest of him was as still as stone. His younger brother on the other hand had furrowed brows until his eyes widened and he shook Rin out of his stupor long enough for him to put his tail away. You just looked around the room to give them time to adjust.

 "Ahem!" Turning back to the two boys you smiled and waved ever so slightly.

"Ah, hello. Um, a Mr. Faust sent me here and said someone would show me my living arrangements. " Ok so maybe you didn't need to lie about you knowing who the headmaster really is, but this way maybe you won't get to close and comfortable with the main characters. Plus trouble comes in tides and you don't know how to swim.

 Yukio stood up after lightly dusting off his hands with a napkin. "Yes the Headmaster said that someone would be joining us today. So you just transferred as a student?" While he talked he already crossed the distance to and held out a hand. Of course you would have to shake it so your grabbed his and shook it a few time before pulling back.

  "Yes. But not as a student I'm working as an assistant to the school. I guess that sorta means I live on call most hours, haha."  Yukio may have looked confused, but his brother Rin looked straight up baffled with the idea.

  "Why are you working so young? You don't even look that much older than us!" He called out from behind. 'Damn it, time to remember what I said at story time.'

 Putting a finder to your forehead you slowly recalled your "circumstances" and visibly jumped in elation. "Right! So actually I may have snuck over to this school from my home back in [C/n]. It drained my wallet, but I always heard of how prestigious the school was and how unique the headmaster was. Once I got here though I was exhausted from my trip and even with language preparation I was still reeling from culture shock." You explained matter of factly. "When I luckily ran into Mr. Faust before dehydration set it and he set me up with a job till I can go back home! He's like my hero." Even if the rest was fact you couldn't help but swoon a little that he saved you. It could have ended up worse and you might have been in jail otherwise.

  "Well that was either really brave of you or really stupid, Miss...?" Yukio raised an eye brow once he was able to comfortably cross his arms.

  "Oh right! My name is [Y/n] [L/n]. Uh, I know you usually say your surname first, but that is one thing I cannot do. My mind may think it, but it just sounds too weird out loud." You gave a short smile once again yet your heart felt like it got stabbed for being called stupid. 'Not that that was actually what happened, but I still have feelings idiot!' "What about you guys? Since I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you at home, so to speak."

 Rin took the chance to stand up and walk over to give you a proper welcome. "Yo! My name is Okumura Rin." It was then you were blinded by the cutest grin ever and you were sure such a face couldn't be demonic. 'Oh he's so cute! I just wanna protect that smile from all the wrongs. Well, maybe not all, fufufu...'

 Then the younger butted in. "And I am Okumura Yukio. Pleasure to meet you [L/n]-san I hope there won't be any problems in the future. "

  "Problems? What proble-"

  "What my brother means is that we get along well! Right?!" Rin looked from his brother to you.

 Of course the know-it-all responded with a quick lift of his glasses. 'Classic move Yukio-chan.' "Sure thing, Rin. I may not be here long enough to cause any." You sent him a quick wink and admired the pink flush that you created. Whether it was because you didn't use honorifics or winked in response stands to be questioned. At that they both backed off to continue with their eating ritual.

 You were about to follow after them when a wave of fatigue swept though. Almost everything felt heavy so you moved as fast as your trudging feet would allow and sat at a different table in case you passed out over it. 'So this is what people mean by the day catching up to you?' The moment your head rested on top of your arm everything went black.

 Yet here you stood shrouded in white and floating in an even whiter space. Definitely not a typical dream. Usually there would be at least some people, dinosaurs, a bird even! Nothing. 'Well then, I think it's time to start dreaming something different.' Closing your eyes you moved about hoping to hit some part of your body and wake up, but you hit nothing. Actually you felt no awareness of the physical world that should have been around you. "OK. This was fine in stories, but I'm not in need of self discovery at the moment so can someone or something let me out so I can wake up!"

  "You should be careful of what you wish for youngling." A smooth mellow voice drifted in and out of the space echoing its words.

 In response you just huffed in annoyance and crossed your arms over your chest. "Look, I've wished for a lot of things and nothing worse than disappointment happens. So are you here to help me or not?" A hardy chuckle resonated throughout.

  "Very well then. As you may know you are not native to this particular dimension. With that being said, We are not the only ones watching and you would do well to watch yourself during waking hours. As a human you are more susceptible to this worlds affects than others."

  "Ha! You are a little late on the uptake then." With fading laughter you waved about the bandaged wrist. "Some THING just hopped out of my phone and burnt through my wrist. Hurt like a mother fucker."

  "Hmmm..." A warmth seemed to crash over you and any remnant throbbing ceased. "I see, but do not worry. We shall get rid of any evidence that They leave while you are unconscious. Just remain careful and on guard, We wouldn't want you to become tainted."


	5. The New Digs

  I sat back at our table and finished eating. As much as I tried to enjoy my food there was this nagging thought in the back of my head. The demonic energy was stifling. I know my brother can handle it and may even not notice it- being a demon- but this raised too many flags. A stranger, better yet a foreigner, has come to this school on call and is practically suffocating the air around them. We don't need another Neuhaus. Just what is headmaster thinking?

. . .

 After some time the boys had escaped to their room for the night, but not without setting a blanket over their new dorm mates resting form.

 With a deep yawn you stretched every limb you could while tossing the cover to the side. Mentally you assumed you were on your bed, but that mistake would cost you as you tumbled off the side of the table hitting a few chairs on the clumsy descent onto the floor. 'What a great way to start a morning....' You thought as you lifted yourself carefully off the ground. Not to your surprise after pushing a mass of [h/c] strand from your eyes breakfast was waiting for you and the two others on the adjacent table.

  "Thank you." You exclaimed into the quiet while mentally adding Ukobach 's name at the end of your praise. Pulling out a chair you sat down and looked over the French inspired breakfast. A nice fruit bowl and an omelet accompanying a piece of golden toast and at the side laid a jelly cube of berry jam with a cup of coffee. You happily ate while all your senses booted up for that day and when you were finished you said a quick "thank you for the meal" before heading off to find your room and freshen up.

  "Wait a minute." You came to a halt in your tracks. "I don't know which room is mine, let alone any change of clothes." A sigh closed out your statement as you checked up on your injured wrist. Or at least it was until you started unwrapping the bloody bandages to only see renewed skin underneath. "Guess They kept their word. Ugh, but what do I do now?" Grumbling in frustration while tousling your hair even more helped vent you mental frustration.

  "I believe that is where I come in, dear." With that your shoulders stiffened almost up to your ears then slumped once you catch a glance of purple and white in your peripheral.

  "I swear to gods, your random appearing act is way scarier in person." You used the time of your quip to calm your speeding heart. "What is the head master doing way out here during work hours?"

 He smirked while slightly swing his cane about. "Well, Miss [L/n], I came to help you settle in a quickly as possible. You are already booked for the day so the sooner you get to work the sooner you can leave, am I wrong?"

  "Sadly you have a point. So what is it I need to do?" With crossed arms you watched him gesture down the hall and begin walking until he stopped a few doors down.

  "This will be your room for the time being," Mephisto started as you approached the door and pushed it open. "I've had the liberty of designating you a work uniform, and an extra outing outfit or two."

 The room didn't look much different than that which the Okumura twins shared, save for the fact there is only one bed in the room. Just as he said there were three hangers up in the closet. A grey business suit with matching pencil skirt and flats hung to the far left. Next to it was a blouse and capri combo with a empty hanger probably for your current attire which would need a good wash. After taking in the rest of the room and it's simplicity you turned back to the demon at large- you mean man in charge. "Alright and where is my work schedule for the day?" He pulled a folded piece of paper that held a chart and list of contacts.

  "For now this is all you need to do. Show up to those locations in order and do what they ask of you... Within reason of course, they should still be doing their jobs."

 'Pfft, unlike a certain demon king I know,' you silently countered. You carefully took the sheet and gave it a glance over. "Ok, I can do that much. They're just teachers and staff how hard can it be?"


	6. Lap Dog Won't Lap That Up

 If you really believed it would make a difference you would have already asked the Lord for mercy. These people were just all over the place! I understand the place is like, "The best school EVER", but man were some of these people in need of a reality check. It was going well for the most part. You ran some paper errands, handed a few files over to the office, did some grading; the typical kinds of things assistants do. This one teacher though. Oh, he just rubbed you all the wrong ways. First, he assumed you were late and threatened to tell the headmaster to complain about hiring an "incompetent worker" who can't show up to  on time when clearly you were supposed to help people on the list in no particular order. Then they had the gall to make you an errand boy and buy them lunch with your own money! WHAT MONEY? That only got you a huff and some cash slapped into your palm. This person would not let you leave. By the time that was over they took their lunch break. In the middle of a freaking lecture and left you to deal with it till they, and you quote "Had their fill and would come back." Yeah.  
 That was about two hours ago. Luckily they were all first years and were going over math- the one subject you could ace in your sleep. So you tried your best finding out where they were and getting them ready for the next section. No need to have their well-to-do parents come after the teacher and then lead them to you. The teacher in question came back just in time for their last classes and as soon as they stepped through the door across to the front podium you bolted out the other door. And that left you were you are now, up 5 flights of stairs at the top of the roof in serious need of some fresh air.  
  "Pah!" In an exasperated manner your arms slung over the short wall lining the roof. It was still sunny outside and the rays of the sun heated up the [s/c] of side of your face. After a few minutes you began to enjoy the somewhat quiet air up from everyone's voices being so far below. That is until your stomach grumbled in protest. "Noooooo. Stomach you can't talk yet, I won't be able to make the walk back home like this." But that didn't stop it from voicing its need for sustenance. Reluctantly you made your way out of the building as carefully as possible without being swept away with the crowd and mulled the walk back to the dorms.  
 Right about now you were singing a food version of Disney's" I Won't Say I'm in Love" but instead it was I won't say I'm hungry to make things a bit more relatable. It was replayed like a mantra in your head while the sun practically cooked you along the way. 'Gosh it's so hot outside, my skin feels like a burner.' And as soon as you thought that a familiar feeling was crawling in your throat followed by extra saliva and noticing how large your tongue was. You were about to hurl. With new found determination to not expel what little bit was left in your stomach in public you fast walked until you made it into a smaller gym and practically ran into one of the locker rooms.  
 Bathrooms lined the back and you hurriedly picked a stall then proceeded to let your body do what it's been warning you about. It fell terrible coming out and it probably sounds just as bad, but once it was over a new feeling of relief washed over you. You flushed then went to go rinse out your mouth and wash your hands. As soon as you turned around you saw a familiar mop of blonde hair. She just looked at you with a slight furrow in her brow and tilt of her head while you stared back hoping she would move over and let you out. For now it was not the best situation to meet people, let alone make first impressions. "U-umm, Excuse me if you could let me..." The end of your sentence drifted off as you gestured past her towards the exit.  
  "Oh! Right, sure!" She gave an over enthusiastic nod that you rewarded with a strained smile and continued on her way.  
 After leaving the building you could breathe slightly easier. Actually you felt like you just left the scene of a crime.  
  "Excuse me! Can you wait a moment?" A soft voice called from behind. 'Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me? So close...' You lamented as you turned and waited for Moriyama to catch up to you. The anime didn't do her chest justice and they are more figure-flattering in person, but that's for another day. "You see miss, I uh. I noticed you seemed to have caught something nasty and I have a- "she shuffled around in her skirts pocket before pulling out some green plant leaves. "You should boil these in water and drink some. It'll calm your stomach and cleanse you out."  
There wasn't much you could do but accept it, so... "Yeah, thanks. I'm [Y/n] [L/n] by the way." You put the leaves inside your own pocket and pat it down to make sure they wouldn't slide out.  
  "Nice to meet you. I'm Moriyama Shiemi. I'm sorry to have been so nosy, but It looked like you would need some help with your sickness. "  
  "No, no it is fine. I'm sure I looked like the walking dead before I even got here. Thanks so much for the help, but I need to go." You waved her off as you turned to walk away and your stomach growled once more. Never satisfied, ain't it? With a nervous chuckle you finally really left the premises and entered the dorm.  
  "I'm home..." You weakly called out to know one in particular. Surprisingly you did get a response from a bespectacled young man. "Oh, hey Yukio. I'm gonna take a nap and pray that I don't stay asleep forever."  
 'I never thought a bed would look so luxurious in my life.' And after that you were out like a light. Sweet dreams young [Y/n].  
. . . . .  
 It seems like [L/n] had a rough first day, but there was something off about her exhaustion. It's still light out and will be for a couple more hours, but they already went to sleep, probably not even eating. I did catch a glimpse of them earlier this morning on campus and they seemed fine with whatever they were doing. It's like something sucked away all their energy. If it was a demon though, we would have caught wind of it by now. I may need to visit the archives for similar symptoms before this turns out to be something we can't handle.


	7. [Y/n] in True Crossland

 

"I see we meet again." You folded your arms as you called out into the dimness of your mind. Unlike last time, a warm sensation didn't roll over you and it was slightly less blindingly white than last time. Then you were hit with a noxious odor out of nowhere. It burned your nose and in all honesty wasn't the worst thing to grace your nostrils- hot pepper flakes being number one- but definitely wasn't something you'd try and smell on purpose more than you had to. Now that that you thought about it, already you had covered your nose and mouth with your hand.

 It only let out a hiss-like laugh while watching you from somewhere out of bounds. "Yes I've been told that my perfume is too strong at times. And here I spruced myself up just for my guest." As it continued chuckling at your disgust a familiar clawed hand slid into view from up ahead. "Ah-a-ah~ you can't do that yet my pet."  There was a resounding crunch and then a squeal as the limb retracted back into the darkness. 

  "Alright what do you think you are doing? I don't know what you are up to, but I think hiding is very cowardly." With false vibrato brought on from the fact that you knew you were asleep you uncovered your face and crossed your arms. A gust of hot air flowed past your neck making you jump.

  "Boo." Turning quickly on your heal you catch a short glimpse of-

Your wall?

  "Ugh!" With great effort you untangle yourself out from your covers and look at the clock on the desk. 'Only 4:38...' Sliding off the soft cocoon, you trudged over to the closet and laid your other outfit out while taking a spare towel with you to the bathroom.

 It seemed pretty much exactly as it looked from the show. It was communal with a section for keeping towels, clothes, and the like. Then the other section had the showers and large bath.  Undressing was pretty nice considering how open the room was, almost like a master bath. That was the train of thought until you lifted your arms up to remove your shirt. It was the most god awful smell you have ever made. 'Now that I think of it I haven't taken a bath since I got here.' Disgust was quickly replaced with horror. 'Oh my g- no way! And all day I smelled this bad and no one said a thing?' Tossing the clothes in a heap to lay within the cubicle you booked it to a shower and scrubbed like no tomorrow... Or is it later today? Whatever. Now that grime had made its way down the drain it was time for the fun part.

  "Cannonball!" You exclaimed in an excited whisper and with about the same amount of enthusiasm you walked into the bath slowly. It was hotter than what you had imagined, but not enough to be uncomfortable.  Now that your [s/c] had a tinge of red to it you slowly dipped beneath the surface and came back up.  It was nice to just sit and think without any interruptions for once and all thoughts drifted back to the dream. Or at least what was left to remember. Chills spread over your body despite the abundant warmth from the hot waters. You quickly brought a warm hand up to the side of your neck and rubbed it profusely till the feeling faded. 'Alright, maybe that is enough for now.'

 The water surged and splashed along the edge of the bath as you waded through the water sending ripples in all directions. Finally free of the water you hugged the fluffy cotton towel to your body and dried off, dressed, and prepped for the day. It was still dark out with only wisps of purple hitting the clouds as you glance out the many windows. Even inside it felt like most were dreaming. That is until you approached the main hall that opened into the common dining area. There was a slight commotion. Definitely the clatter of utensils moving about, so you went ahead and glanced around the opening as you snuck closer.

 Nothing but flying dishes and cutlery could be seen, that is if your eyes could follow them fast enough. One minute it's a bowl of eggs and the next it's an omelet. Taking a break you looked away and rubbed your eyes. By the time you finished adjusting it seemed like he was done. The food was out and piping hot. Any noises previously from the kitchen were gone so you assumed the demon chef had gone and you stood up dusting off the back of your grey skirt and rolled up your sleeves. Rounding about to the serving counter you picked up one of the three trays and took it to a lone table. As delicious as always, you place the tray back on the open through and muttered a thanks. Guessing it was as good a time as any to start the day. From the window you could see a band of pink circling the sky as the sun climbed higher and high. Looking at the large clock in the room it was only now reaching about fifteen till 6.

  "New day, better results [L/n]!" Pepping up and shaking yourself into a smile with a hefty push you were out the door and into the main campus. Not so surprisingly there were other students around.

 The Japanese sure were different from [C/n]. Where ass students would be trudging about or stark still in a huddle of friends these students seemed like they were on a mission. Fast gaits, determined expression, and book bags filled with knowledge only for the rich and elite. 'I made a good choice in wearing the business suit today. I would stick out like crazy.' You realized that along with the uniforms there were some high end brands garnishing their attire.

 'Mephisto should be up in his office around now so if I hurry I could catch him before he gets too busy.' And with that you rushed about following various signs and maps to the Headmaster's office. The familiar wood carved door comes into view after about fifteen minutes of moving about. Slowing down to a stop, you lightly rasped the back of your knuckles on the door. A "come in" resonating from behind the door.

  "Hey there, Mr. Faust." You slid in through the door and closed it behind you. "I'm here for today's list of work." He seemed to be gliding the pen across papers like his life depended on it and just tossed what you assumed was yours at you while still at work. "Uh... Thanks?" With that you backed away and left. It is definitely a rare sight to see- Mephisto doing actual paper work. 'I wonder what caused that disastrous mountain.... Oh well.' With a shrug you bring a smile to your lips and walk along to your first assignment with a renewed pep in your step.

  "I read the paper right... Right?" Somehow you've gotten lost on the campus. Of course you knew it would happen sometime, but not this easily. It was fairly barren and only long halls greeted you with every turn. It was all starting to blend together and you were become frustrated with a touch of nervousness. Your smile was now gone and the one tidy [h/c] hair was slightly awry from touching it too much. "Ugh! This is absolutely ridiculous! How do I get out of here?"

  "I can show you the way."

  "Eeep!" You quickly turned to see a young female student. "Oh, just a student. I feel like everyone here has the jump on me." You giggled at your own pun and trailed off when she didn't laugh as well."Well that would be a real help..."

  "Shiori."

 You gave her a nod. "I'm [Y/n]. Thanks for the help Shiori." She just turned and led you through the halls and things were looking up. That is until you tripped and then you were looking at the floor. You got up quickly but Shiori seemed to already be turn down into another hall. "Wait up!" You ran- thank god for flats- and turned down the next hall but it was a dead end. Turning around you were met with the same sight. Actually, you were boxed in from all sides.

 They were definitely walls 'cause they weren't budging. Force wasn't gonna get you through so you leaned against the back wall thinking of a way out. 'Wait a dog gone minute.' you pat your person down and sighed. 'Never mind I forgot that I had dropped it when I got attacked. There was a creak and you looked about until you felt yourself falling backwards. Looking through the doorway that you feel through the door closed and you tumbled back before popping on your feet like you practiced. Who knew wanting to avoid getting embarrassed by falling over would come in handy?

 A round of applause filled the air. It only took a quick glance around to know where you were. Of all the random magical bullshit-


	8. Don't Go Spraining My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four months later and we get a new chapter. So sorry. Things got hectic and writer's block booked a visit. While I was gone I got to work at Megacon. All the cosplays were so cool and some were just out of this world with accuracy. I would totally work there again. Now onward to the story!

   "[L/n]-chan!" The blonde lifted from her seat in surprise.

  "Ahahaha, hey there girly..." You waved cautiously while many odd stares went your way. You did your best not to make eye contact with anyone else in the class and went straight to her seat. Handing her the sheet you received you pointed at the top. "I have no idea how to get here. Would you happen to know?"

 She nodded vigorously and started writing down new directions from here. "If you head down here and then make a couple of turns, there will be a small roundabout and right on the left." She handed you the new paper enthusiastically and you couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad to see you aren't as sick as yesterday."

  "Thanks Shiemi! I don't know what it was, but it passed quickly. I didn't get to use the herbs you gave me yet, but maybe sometime... Not that I hope to get sick again!" You quickly waved your hands emphasizing no.

  "That's ok [L/n]-chan. I'm just happy you are ok."

 You bowed slightly and quickly while making your way out of her classroom. "You're a good friend Shiemi." Then you bowed to the rest of the class. "Sorry for interrupting." You slid the door closed behind you and followed her directions to a T.

 "Oh." It was the nurse's office. After dragging your hand down your face with a sigh you quickly entered. There was a doctor's coat resting on the chair behind the main desk and another by the medicine cabinet. "Man..." You groan while tucking away your once frazzled hair. "I hope they don't need me to help with injuries. I rarely get hurt at all."

  "Then you would be setting an example." You jump at this and whip about to face a woman seemingly in her early thirties with a grayish black green hair in soft waves to her shoulder blades in a blouse and slacks. She walks over in your direction quickly passing and sitting down in the chair with the white coat. After she takes her seat she waves a hand. "Sorry to startle you, but I'll need your help. We need to be quick about this since someone always needs me on this campus."

You hastily pull up the extra chair and sit down hand folded neatly in your lap. "Right! So what errands will I run for you today? Do you have a list already made?" She only smiled and shook her head.

  "Don't worry about those kinds of errands. You'll be running some of the more normal and less severe calls I get. Things like sprains, cuts, fractures, and breaks." At this you begin to sweat.

  "Ahaha. It seems only the first half of that list can be in the 'less severe' category. I don't know anything about handling fracture or broken bones!" Sweat was starting to coat your palms and you look down briefly to wipe them off on your capri.

 You look up and the woman's face has shed its slightly friendly smirk to a thin line that meant all business. "That is why I came back here to teach you before I get called out again. Time is of the essence so I'll give you a pager. Now," She led on "Listen closely and carefully...."

 She was not kidding when she said she would be quick. She pointed out everywhere a fracture or break could occur and how to wrap-tie-bind-cast anything that would come my way in the span of 20 minutes. And as easily as she had come, she left. She mentioned that the pager will let me know where to go when an accident happens. Since they seem to be pretty commonplace here I left the nurses office and started walking around True Cross' campus on the off chance I'll catch one early.

 So you weren't quite right, but you weren't wrong either. There was an alert of a student sprain at the gym volleyball courts. Seeing as you were only a stair well and one building over you arrived post haste. Upon entering the gym your head swivels about to find the patient. 'Hehe, it's like I'm a traveling doctor.' You think smiling inwardly to yourself. One of the coaches spots your unfamiliar presence and beckons you over over. "And you are?"

  "I'm [Y/n], helping the nurse out this morning. Someone messaged that a student was injured?"

 After receiving an awkward once over they nodded and waved you off to the bleachers. In a strut as fast as your skirt would allow you came to pause in front of a huddle of a handful of girls. In the middle was a fairly small student. Actually it was hard enough to tell just by their face what gender they were, but since the boy's gym uniform had slightly longer shorts than girls and a blue base rather than red they were definitely male. He had fluffy brown hair with an orange tint on the ends that puffed out around his chin. His eyes were wide and came to s slight droop at the end. There was some redness at the corners of his eyes so he was crying earlier.

 As they turned to get a look at you they started to disperse while giving their farewells and well wishes. "We hope to see you soon Haruto(天翔)! Take care of yourself. Don't forget we have our date on Saturday!"

  "Well aren't you mister popular?" You carefully climb over the benches while keeping your skirt in a semi decent manner. Finally near the patient in question you hold out your hand. "Now then, what is this I hear about a sprain? Where is the pain and how did it happen?" Laying out questions as you come to sit by them.

 He smiles timidly and it was the brightest thing you've seen all day. "Miss, we were practicing matches with each other when I heard a commotion. Next thing I know a ball is hurtling towards me and my wrist didn’t take the fall quite well.”

 As you take a seat next to him and study his moments to cradle his injury. After looking back up with a warm smile of your own, you place your open hands in front of you. “Well I can help with that! That is, if you’ll let me have a closer look?” After a moment’s pause of awkwardly grinning while he searched your features, he finally turns towards you for assessment.

  “I didn’t know the school nurse was so young, or cute.” He compliments with a sly grin.

 ‘Alert! Alert! Compliment sensor activated. Flirting ahead. I repeat flirting ahead.’

 With a stressed smile you set the small med kit in your lap and open it. “Haha! Funny joke. No, I’m not the nurse. I just help out now and again, but let’s focus on your injury.”

  “Aw, but I wasn’t kidding.” He coos. “I was just saying what I saw. All ladies are beautiful. As if they are the pure snow that falls on this earth. That is until those filthy boys get to them.” His smile drops briefly but soon picks back up once he notices you were almost done and starting to pack up.

  “Well I’m not pure nor a snowflake. My skin is far from pale and covered in imperfections. I’m pretty sure there are some things I’ve seen that really shouldn’t have been.” This brings your memory back to the first boy’s love you have ever read. Really, it is a downhill spiral once you pick up a second one. “And guys are great friends! Just as girls are great friends for guys. You can attest to that.” At the end of it you had your pager back on your waist along with the kit.

  “Hmph! I can agree to the latter, but not the former.” He drawls out languidly.

 Stepping down the bleachers you turn and give the boy a bow in goodbye. “Then I guess I can’t consider you a man then.” You end with a cheshire like grin. With a quick turn you make your way out of the gym and back on patrol.


	9. The Double Lunch Rush

 Lunch had approached faster than normal. Since you didn’t have anything to eat on you and haven’t yet received a first paycheck it was back to the dorm. It wasn’t too surprising to see a lone bento out on the counter of the kitchens outcrop. Taking the delicious loot for yourself and  grabing a cup of water you were all set. Carefully you slid the lid of the top. A golden light shined up from below as the content were revealed.

  “Is it even ok to eat this?” You ask yourself as you swallow thickly. It was just nice too look at. Each side dish from the rice to the steamed vegetables were packed snuggly. The best part was the second layer of the box which had- “Is that fried chicken?” You exclaim. “Oh my god! I feel like I could cry.” With glassy eyes you picked up a piece and looked at it in appreciation. “Man this school is the best!”

 Ten minutes later and a couple crumbs of rice was all that was left. You wiped off your mouth and tossed the disposable chopsticks away. With that done the now empty box was back on the counter where it began. “Thank you for the food.” You bow to no one in particular.

  “Oh, hey! [Y/N] are you on lunch?” Running towards the dorm was the ever brave and bubbly Rin. You offer a grin and a wave.

  “Actually I just finished eating and was gonna walk it off before starting up my shift again.” You spare a glance to yor pager to check the time. ‘Still have fifteen minutes left anyway.’

 After digging in his pockets for a bit he pulled out something awfully familiar.

  “My phone!” You quickly swiped it from his hands and started cuddling it to your face, cooing sweet words. That is until you remembered what happened with your phone last time and then you held it at arm’s length. “Where did you get this? I totally forgot it after I left it in Mr. Faust’s office.”

  “Oh well he ran into me in passing and ask that I give it to you since ‘it would be important’ for later I guess.” After glancing around he went back to his usual grinning. “But since you already ate, would you like to explore campus? I haven’t really seen much of you except asleep on a table, hehe.”

 A slight blush covers your cheeks and you pet out a playful huff. “Oh, pfft! That was just me being lazy. I promise I don’t normally do that.” You clap your hands together in apology as you both take a stroll.

  “Oh, no problem! You must have been exhausted from traveling so far. That must’ve taken some guts to up and just leave like that.” You both laughed. ‘More like I almost puked my guts on arrival to this world.’

  “Not at all. I was kind of just riding on my emotions. It’s lucky I didn’t break down half way. But now that I’m here I am glad that I took a chance even if it was an accident. I mean well.” You sigh. “I don’t mind it now and everything is going so fast, but I do miss my folks now that I think about it. I hope they aren’t missing me too much ya know?”

 It hadn’t occurred to you that Rin had stopped walking a while back and you were halfway sucked into a crowd of females.  You turn back to find him nearby but shuffling nervously in place. “Um. Rin? Help!”

 You push against the flow of bodies but there were too many. Unfortunately you were average height so you weren’t tall enough to shove through or small enough to squeeze past.  As you desperately tried to reach a hand out he looked like he was ready to help. Until all the girls seemingly have a sixth sense and they all glare at Rin. It was like they were daring him to get close and die. It sent a visible shiver up of both your spines.

  “[L/n] just go with the flow. I think my bro is in the middle and he can get you out!” And that was the last you saw or heard of him. ‘Alright. Just go towards the center of this swarming mass of female hormones. Sounds like a terribly logical plan when you remember Yukio’s popularity.’

 It took time but you finally breached the inner circle and popped out painfully bent over a bench that our dear speckled boy sat.

 “[L-L/n]-san! What are you even doing here? Are you ok?” All you could do was nod in pain as you got up and cracked your back. While glancing down at your dormmate and stretching you decide to ask now rather than later.

  “Get me out of here Yukio.” You glance at your phone. “Hot damn! Ok, Listen. I got 2 minutes to make it back to the nurse’s office and I can’t get there unless you get your fangirls to make a path. I needed to be on my way yesteryear.”You quickly whisper to him. Only a moment passed to give him time to think.

  “Well, if you will excuse me girls I must help this exchange student find their way back to the nurses office.” He suddenly stood grabbing your wrist.

   “Eh?”

  “But she can walk fine.”

  “But the bento I made for you” Some of the girls whined.

 I received a slight jab to the shoulder from my partner in crime and just wing it.

  “I-a don’to speaku Japanese. Su sorrie. Presidente si?” I point to Yukio and he nods.

 Slowly he articulates, “No, I am not the president. See they must be confused. Maybe next time everyone, I’m sorry.” He bowed quickly and Usain Bolt-ed out of the throng. Unfortunately he didn’t stop for a while and with a less than athletic stamina he was practically dragging a dead body around before we made it to the nurse’s office.

 Wheezing and coughing you made it onto one of the beds while lazily watching Yukio suspiciously glance out of a crack in the door opening.  ‘I may laugh at your pain back home, but I am so sorry.’ After a minute you gain enough oxygen to talk.

  “You are a lot more popular than you would seem. And a trickster how surprising.” You jokingy choke out.

  “Ah, right. You’re here too.”

 You clasp your chest as if in pain. “So cruel to a helpless, female immigrant. I don’t know why those girls like you.” Which only earns you a slight eye roll.

  “Anyway, shouldn’t you go back to work now? You’re free now. Don’t slack off too much.” He offers as he fixes any wrinkles in his appearance.

  “Well thanks. Even if you started this whole mess by being good looking.” You slide off the bed and head over to the cabinet to refill on wraps.

  “It’s not- that is not your concern. Goodbye.” You could hear the sliding door close and his footsteps become fainter.


End file.
